Lily y James: Merodeadores y Merodeadoras
by TiinkerBeels
Summary: Es un Lily/James MUY diferente.
1. Sala Común

Lily y James: Merodeadores y Merodeadoras

**Lily y James: Merodeadores y Merodeadoras**

.

**Nota: Es una historia Lily/James muy diferente**

Era el 5º curso de Los Merodeadores y las Merodeadoras, llamadas así porque la mayoría de ella estaban de novia con ellos.

James Potter, el Líder de los Merodeadores, un muchacho de buen físico gracias al Quidditch, sangre pura de un pelo muy alborotado, estaba de novio con Lily Evans, líder de las Merodeadoras, una muchacha de tez blanca como la nieve, sangre pura, hija del Primer Ministro de Magia, adinerada, muy buena persona y hermosa, con sus ojos verde esmeralda que hacían juego con su hermoso cabello pelirrojo, el cual enloquecía a su novio.

Juntos eran la pareja perfecta.

También estaban sus amigos, Sirius Black, primo de Lily Evans, por parte de madre de Lily y padre de Sirius, era un muchacho muy guapo, de ojos grises, cuerpo muy bien formado y tenía una novia a la que quiere mucho llamada Sam McKenssie , hija de muggles, pero Sirius siendo Sangre Pura no la discriminaba, ni sus amigas tampoco, ya que no creían en esos ideales.

También estaba Remus Lupin, un chico, que tenía aspecto enfermizo pero que era muy lindo al igual que sus amigos.

Estaban sentados frente a la chimenea en la Sala Común hablando de todo un poco.

-Lils, cuando es la fiesta del tío Alphard?-dijo Sirius

-Este fin de semana-contesta Lily

-Ok, siempre me olvido

-Me pregunto por qué…-dice Lily con segunda intención

-No digas nada Lils que vos también estás muy acaramelada con mi amigo James en este momento y no te digo nada

-Y quién dijo que yo hablo de Sam y vos?

-Nadie- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, ya paren de pelear-dice Sam, mientras se suma a la conversación

-Si-dice James y después le da un beso a Lily

Mientras tanto, el retrato de la Sala Común se abre dejando pasar a Lucas Tisdale, también Merodeador y muy amigo de Lily y de las chicas.

-Lily, ya me compré el traje para la fiesta!!

-Qué bueno, después me lo mostrás.

-Ok, ah por cierto el capitán de Ravenclaw, te manda saludos

-Qué!!-dice muy enojado y… celoso James- Cómo se atreve ese idiota a hacer eso, es **MI** Lily!!-dice James remarcando el **MI**

-No te enojes, mi vida, si sabés que yo te quiero a **VOS**- dice Lily remarcando la última palabra.

-Ya sabía.

-Entonces por qué te enojás?

-Porque sos **MI** novia y me pongo muy celoso.

-Me encanta eso…

-Y a mi me encantás vos- y se dan un tierno beso

-Qué linda pareja que hacen-dice Sam

Sí y nosotros también-dice Sirius dándole un suave y tierno beso.

Bueno, veo que acá sobro así que mejor voy a buscar a mi linda Nataly.

Nataly Bell, es la novia de Lucas, es una chica de cuerpo casi perfecto, de pelo castaño claro, y ojos violetas.

Y mientras él se va en busca de su novia, las dos parejitas felices se van a dormir, puesto que mañana tiene clases y tienen que levantarse muy temprano.

--

**_Fue cortito pero es porque es el principio, tengo más personajes que irán apareciendo de apoco, con sus descripciones que no van a ser muy extensas para no aburrirlos._**

**_Estaría bueno que me dieran ideas para esta historia en los Reviews._**

**_Espero que les guste!!_**

**_Besos!!_**


	2. Convivencia con Slytherins?

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Convivencia con…. Sliytherins?**

-Lily, despierta!

-……

-Lily!!

-Está bien. Ya voy…

Y esa era la rutina de todas las mañanas.

Mientras en el Gran Comedor….

-James!! Como estás?- era Zoe Grandporhrd, una Hufflepuf algo… obsesionada con James.

-Por favor, vete de acá, antes de que venga Lily y tengas un problema muy grande.

-Que venga… yo no tengo problema, que sepa que nosotros nos amamos.

-Amamos? De donde sacás eso? Si vos sabés que yo a la única que amos es a Lily.

Y enojada Zoe se va hacia su mesa a desayunar.

-Cornamenta, amigo te vas a tener que cuidar muy bien…

-De quién?- pregunta Lily que llega a desayunar con sus amigas.

-De nadie-contesta James

-Decime ya de quién, James Potter-dice una malhumorada Lily

-De Zoe- dice Remus

-Y qué quería?

-Nada, cosas sin importancia

-Bueno, mejor dejemos ese tema.

Mientras tanto el director Dumbledore se para dar una noticia que no va a agradar a muchos.

-Esta semana va a ver una convivencia entre las casas-s escucha un murmullo de parte de los estudiantes.-Las casas han sido seleccionadas por sorteo y son las siguientes: Ravenclaw- Hufflepuf, Slytherin- Gryffindor.

-Así que ya pueden ir yendo a sus clases con cada casa que les haya tocado en el sorteo.

Los chicos van hacia sus respectivas clases.

-Por qué a nosotros? – dice Sabrina London, una de las Merodeadoras, sangre pura, rubia de ojos celestes.

-Que tiene de malo? – pregunta Lily

-Ay prima, ya sé que nos llevamos bien con algunos pero no con todos

-Tenes razón

-Yo siempre tengo razón- dice Sirius

-Egocéntrico- dice Sam

-Vos me querés así

-Si y qué?

-Nada

-Mejor entremos-dice James

Al entrar al aula se ubican sentándose todos juntos.

Tiene clases de pociones, la favorita de Lily, ya que ella es la favorita del profesor, no solo por ser hija del Ministro, sino porqué, según el profesor, tiene un talento excepcional para hacer pociones.

-Hola Lily- dice Lucius Malfoy

-Hola Lucius

-Alejate de **MI **novia- dice James

-James! – lo regaña Lily

-No, está bien yo… los dejo-dice "inocentemente" Lucius, todos saben que el está enamorado de Lily y le hace la vida imposible a Potter pero Lily es muy… "inocente" y no se da cuenta.

-No podés ser así

-Lily perdoname

-No, James., no puedo, con cualquiera que me saluda vos ya te ponés celoso, tengo que admitir que me gusta un poquito eso, pero no es para tanto

-Lo sé Lily, prometo que me voy a calmar

-Está bien

-Buenos días alumnos!- dice alegremente el profeso- me alegra ver a todos juntos!-

-Que bueno!- murmura Lucas sarcásticamente.

Nataly sonríe al escuchar a su novio.

Y así las clases continúan, y durante toda una semana pueden surgir muchos problemas…

Pero ellos no lo saben…

--

_**Espero que les haya gustado!!**_


	3. Venganza

Venganza

**Venganza**

-No puede ser!- se quejaba Bellatrix Black

-Qué no puede ser?- dijo Rodolphus Lestrange

-Qué tengamos que convivir una semana con… esos

-Ah…

-No es tan malo- dijo Lucius

-Para vos que querés ver a mi prima, pero para mi **NO**

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Dumbledore…

-No creo que esto haya sido bueno…

-Lo es Minerva, lo es, es el momento para que no haya diferencias de sangre y estén todos unidos para la guerra que se aproxima.

-Pero… - McGonagall no dijo nada más pues el director tenia razón

-Sé lo que hago y también se que no voy a lograr mi cometido, sé que esto solo funcionará para algunos, no para todos.

-Sí, Albus

-Además nos vendria bien alguna broma de los Merodeadores

-Albus!- lo regañó Minerva

-Pero si es la verdad, nada mejor que tener algo para reirse aunque sea por un momento…

Mientras tanto en los jardines

-Qué hermoso día!- dice Lily

-Es verdad- dice Nataly- qué lees Lily?

-Un libro cuentos muggle

-Hola mis chicas!-dice Lucas que recien llega hacia las chicas

-Hola Lucas- contestan al mismo tiempo

-Donde estabas?- pregunta Lily

-Viendo el entrenamiento de Gryffindor, y ustedes?

-Lily leyendo no sé que cosa… y yo viendo al Calamar Gigante

-Me gustaría tener una fiesta de esas que siempre hacen los Merodeadores- Lucas suspira

Lily, que a pesar de ser popular respeta mucho las reglas y es prefecta lo mira con mala cara.

-Vamos Lily no me vas a decir que no querés una?

-Sé que con mi deber de prefecta lo que voy a decir, no está bien, pero la verdad es que sí, quiero una fiesta. No me vendria nada mal, a todos.

-Esa es mi Lily!- dice contenta Nataly mientras la abraza

-Cornamenta, amigo en qué piensas?- dice Sirius

-En Lily, en los tiempos que se vienen, en nosotros, en todos- contesta

-Si, es verdad, es un tema muy serio por lo menos falta mucho para que terminemos el colegio.

-Si

-Vamos, arriba el ánimo o no querés ver a mi dulce prima?

Y con eso James sale corriendo de los vestuarios.

-Esperame!

-Tenemos que idear un plan para los sangre sucias que hay en Gryffindor

-Si, hay que hacer algo muy feo- dice Severus Snape

-Avisa a todos que esta noche hay reunión

Y después de decir eso Malfoy sale del cuarto de los chicos dejando a un muy pensante Severus.

-De qué color es tu vestido? – le pregunta Sam a Lily

-Negro y el tuyo?

-Celeste

-El mio verde- dice Nataly

-Quiero que llegue el día de la fiesta- dice una soñador Lily

Y de pronto ve todo oscuro porque alguien le tapa los ojos…

-Hola mi vida!- dice James

-Hola! Ya terminaron?

-Si por qué? No me querías ver?

-Si pero te preguntaba nomás- mientras le da un dulce beso

Era medianoche y un grupo de Slytherins está en la Sala Común

Ya sé en donde vamos a realizar el plan, pero esta vez va a ser a una sola Gryffindor- dice Bellatrix

-Me parece que yo sé a quien te referís- dice Narcisa Black

-Si, prima a Sam la novia de nuestro "querido primo Sirius"

-Y en donde lo vamos a hacer?- pregunta Lucius

-En la fiesta del tío Alphard- contesta Bellatrix.

_**Espero que les haya gustado!! **_


	4. Fiesta en la Mansión de Alphard Black

Fiesta en la mansión de Alphard Black

**Fiesta en la mansión de Alphard Black**

Era el último día de la semana de convivencia, en Hogwarts y para Gryffindor los de Slytherin se estaban comportando de una manera muy extraña ya que no habían hecho nada malo.

Los profesores, estaban felices pero no sabían lo que en realidad estaban tramando los Slytherins.

-Se comportaron muy raro- dijo Lucas

-Quienes? . Preguntó Sirius

-Los Slytherins-

-Es verdad- afirmó Remus

-Para mi están planeando algo- dijo Lily

-Pero no sabemos qué- dijo James

-Tengo un presentimiento- dijo Sam

-Sobre que?- preguntó Nataly

-Siento que algo va a pasarme en la fiesta de tu tío Lily- dijo Sam

-Mira, Sam no te va a pasar nada, está toda mi familia, la de Sirius, nosotros pero especialmente Sirius y yo.

-No lo sé, y si mejor… no voy

-Vos vas a venir Sam yo te obligo.

-Ok, voy

Y Lily la miró sonriente y la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No hay para mi?- pregunta James

Y Lily se acerca y le da un beso pero a éste en los labios.

-Ya está todo preparado?- pregunta Bellatrix

-Si- dice Lucius

-Están seguros que va a salir bien todo?- pregunta Snape

-Te estás retractando? Pregunta Bellatrix

-No… no- se apresura a decir Severus

-Ah- Bellatrix lo mira desconfiado

-Acuérdense que primero tenemos que empezar por lo más fácil-dice Rodolphus

Todos asienten

-Va ser una noche inolvidable en la fiesta del tío Alphard- dice Narcisa

Todos se ríen.

En el cuarto de las chicas, todo era desorden porque se preparaban para la fiesta.

-Y chicas, como estoy?- dijo Lily dando vueltas. Llevaba un vestido negro de strapless, con una cinta plateada, zapatos negros y todos los accesorios plateados.

-Hermosa- dijo Nataly. Ella llevaba un vestido verde que se ataba por el cuello y dejaba ver toda la espalda.

-Es verdad, como se va a poner James cuando te vea! – Exclamó Sam.- Ella llevaba un vestido celeste de strapless como el de Lily pero con una cinta dorada.

-Ustedes también están muy lindas!- Exclamó Lily- Ya me quiero ir, quiero ver a mi tio que hace un montón que no lo veo!

-Se nota que lo querés un montón- dijo Sam

-Si, es como mi tercer papá

-Tercero? – pregunta Nataly

-Si, primero mi papá, segundo mi padrino y tercero mi tio, que está tercero pero no porque quiera es que no me quedaba otra opción.

-Es verdad- dijo Sam

-Pero bueno. Mejor bajemos- dijo Nataly

En la Sala Común los chicos las esperaban

-Por fin- dijo Sirius.

´-Y bueno es que me tenia que poner muy linda para vos- dijo Sam sonrojándose

-Estas más que hermosa Lils! – dijo James

-Gracias, mi amor, vos estás muy guapo también

Y se besan

-Lils, estás cometiendo un pecado muy grande!- dijo Nataly

Todos se quedaron mirándola sin entender por qué lo dijo ya que era solo un beso.

.-Por qué?- pregunta Lily

-Como que por qué!, porque si lo besas se te sale el brillo labial!

¬¬ Ah era eso!- dijo Lily

-Pero si está linda igual

-Si ya veo porque la desnudás con la mirada.

-Bueno mejor vayámonos- dice Remus

-Ah Remus, en la fiesta te presento a mi prima a ver si te gusta y te haces mi primo- dice una sonriente Lily

-Lily! – la regaña Remus sonrojándose

Todos se ríen

-Que tiene Lunático que te guste la prima de Lily?

Remus no contestó

-Pero Sirius, si es prima de Lily, no es prima tuya?

-Puede, pero es prima de Lily por parte de padre y yo soy primo por parte de madre de ella y padre mio.

-Ah

-Todavía no vienen!- dice Lucius

- Ya llegarán. Aunque igual todavía no es el momento, tiene que ser sorpresa

-Si, pero yo creo que sospecharán, porque vengo yo a la fiesta

-Ay Severus si vienen todos los amigos de ellos y vos sos mi amigo y también tenes "derecho a venir".

Severus la miró asintiendo.

-Es hermosa la mansión- dijo Sam

-Si, es la mejor

-Tío! – grita Lily y se va corriendo como puede hacia donde está su tío sin prestar atención a que todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-Lily! Mi niña linda!

Se abrazan con un cariño tan lindo que casi todos se quedan enternecidos con la escena.

-Estás hermosa- le dice sonriendo- Sirius!-

-Tio, tanto tiempo!

-James, chicos! Como están todos?-

-Muy bien Alphard- contesta James

-Pero si es el novio de mi linda sobrina-

-Así es

-Todavía me acuerdo cuando Lily hablaba mal de vos cada vez que venia- dijo riendo

-Pero eso ahora ya no sucede-mira a James y dice-Vamos con mis padres James que de seguro están con los tuyos

-Vamos- y se van tomados de la mano

-Yo sabia que un dia iban a terminar así

-Nosotros también- dicen todos al mismo tiempo

Se miran todos y se empiezan a reir

-Papá, mamá!- dice Lily

-Hija, que linda estás- dice su padre

-Gracias-

-James como estas?

-Muy bien…

-Muy bien acompañado- dice Charlus Potter, el padre de James.

Todos se ríen

En la pista de baile Sam y Sirius bailaban una canción lenta

-Estas hermosas esta noche

-Gracias Sirius

-Es la verdad… te amo

-Yo más amor…

Se miran y se besan

-Ah! – exclama Lily

-Que pasa hija- dice su madre

-Donde está Liz?

-No lo se

-Por qué?

-Como que por qué? , tengo que presentársela a Remus y tengo que hacer que se hagan novios esta misma noche

-Ay Lily vos y tus ocurrencias

¬¬ -Qué si es verdad, además todo es tan romántico

-Es el momento

-Vamos

-Lily, viste a Sam?

-No estaba con vos?

-Si pero me dijo que iba a buscarte

-Yo no la vi

De pronto se escucha una explosión y en el medio de la pista hay un cuerpo.

-Sam- grita Lily y sale corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su mejor amiga

Sirius la sigue

-Que pasó?- pregunta Dorea Potter

-Lily mi niña, Sirius dejen que la lleven los medimagos

En San Mungo…

-Es mi culpa- decia Lily- ella me dijo que presentía algo y yo egoísta no le hice caso

Todos la miraban llorar.

-Lily no es culpa tuya-dijo Dorea

-No es tu culpa Lily, en todo caso también seria la mia porque yo tambien la deje venir

-Y si se muere?-

-No se va a morir Lily

-Mejor vayan a descansar a casa- dijo el padre de Lily- Vayan y James cuidámela si?

James asintió

En la casa de Lily

-Lucas, Nataly si quieren dormir juntos no hay problema, ya sabes donde no Nataly?- dijo Lily. Nataly asintió

-Vos Sirius ya sabes

-Y James, dormí conmigo por favor

-Claro mi princesa

-Princesa dormí que yo te voy a cuidar-

-Gracias James

-Por?

-Porque siempre estás cuando te necesito….

James sonrió y le besó la frente. Lily se durmió


	5. Con el tiempo la tristeza se va

**Capítulo 5 " Con el tiempo la tristeza… se va**

En la mansión Evans, estaban todos los chicos en la sala, todos menos Lily.

No quería salir de su habitación, la invadía una profunda tristeza, después de vivir lo que ella hubiera preferido que sea una pesadilla.

Pero no, fue real, tan real que hasta daba miedo recordarlo, tiempos oscuros se aproximaban.

Pero ellos todavía no eran concientes de eso, hasta esa noche después del que casi se muere Sam.

Todos estaban muy mal, Sirius se sentía desvastado, no sabía que iba a ser de su vida si su gran amor se moría, si la quería con el, viva y disfrutar de la vida.

Pero Lily era caso aparte, no hablaba con nadie, no comía, James se estaba preocupando mucho, ella no salía de su habitación, ni siquiera se escuchaba algún ruido como para decir que había alguien en esa habitación.

James estaba harto de esa situación.

-Voy a obligarla a salir de esa habitación- dijo decidido

Nadie dijo nada.

-Lily…

La puerta estaba abierta, pasó y se encontró que Lily no estaba, la buscó y la encontró en el balcón.

La abrazó por detrás.

Lily se dio vuelta.

-En este balcón, cuando Sam se quedaba a dormir, salíamos y mirábamos las estrellas y decíamos que nuestras abuelas, estaban juntas, que eran dos estrellas y siempre nos veían y nos protegían. Y dijimos que cuando nosotros ya no estemos vamos a ser dos estrellas que no se van separar nunca.

-También prometimos que pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar juntas.- dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos

James la miraba enternecido.

-Ya vas a ver como se recupera.

-Lo sé, es que de solo pensar que… me va a dejar… yo…yo no se que haría, James.

-Tranquila, además nadie te va a dejar sola, estamos todos, y especialmente, estoy yo.

Lily sonrió- no se que haría sin vos – y se besaron dulcemente como hace mucho no lo hacían.

* * *

En San Mungo…

-Ustedes son los padres de Sam?- pregunto el medimago

-Si.

-Ella… esta fuera de peligro…

-Enserio?- preguntó Mark el papá de Sam

El medimago asintió

Le agradecieron todo y tambien a los padres de Lily y de James

-Si quieren pueden hospedarse en casa, allí hay lugar.

-No queremos molestar- dijo Isabela la mamá de Sam

-No es molestia, además a mi hija le haría bien, y por supuesto tambien a Sam, esas dos son inseparables.

Todos sonrieron.

-Cuando le dan el alta?- preguntó Dorea Potter

-Pasado mañana-

* * *

Cuando llegaron Lily salió corriendo a ver a sus padres.

-Y como está?, cuando la traen?, se queda acá verdad?

Todos se reían.

-Tranquila, Lils, ella está bien, la traemos pasado mañana y si, se queda acá.

A Lily le brillaron los ojos

-Hay que prepararle una habitación?- su padre asintió

-Nataly, vení conmigo, vamos a prepararla nosotras-

-Pero… - no le dio tiempo para contestar porque Lily la agarró del brazo y se la llevo corriendo a donde seria la habitación de Sam.

-Ya veo por qué dijiste que son inseparables.-dijo Charlus Potter

-Hola hijo- dijo Dorea- como estás Sirius?

-Ahora que se que Sam esta bien y que no va a morir puedo decir que estoy muy bien.- dijo Sirius

-Me alegra- contestó Dorea abrazándolo

-Que tal si le digo a los elfos que preparen la cena?- preguntó el señor Evans- todos asintieron.

* * *

-**MAL!** La sangre sucia no se murió!-

-El plan falló- contestó Bellatrix – algo salió mal

-Espero… que la próxima vez** NO** falle

-No mi señor, no va a fallar, se lo prometemos- dijo Lucius

-Eso espero, porque sino…

-Sino que?- preguntó Severus

-Nada… ahora retírense!- gritó

* * *

A la hora de la cena, Lily se comió casi todo lo que había.

-Lily querida- dijo su madre -se ve que ahora estás bien.

Lily asintió-Es que ahora que Sam está acá conmigo y que la voy a ver todos los días, me pone muy contenta-dijo sonriente

-Ay Lily sos tan linda!- dijo Dorea.

-Lils, no te sonrojes por lo que te dice tu suegra- dijo Sirius para picarla.

-Es verdad, nos ganamos una nuera muy linda- dijo Charlus

-No digas eso que nuestro James se nos pone celoso- dijo Sirius

-Ay Sirius, vos y tus comentarios.-dijo James

-Hacen tan linda pareja, ya me imagino el casamiento!- dijo la señora Evans

Lily y James palidecieron, Sirius, Remus, Nataly y Lucas reían.

Dije algo malo?- dijo la mamá de Lils.

-No mamá, nada malo- dijo Lils un tanto… sarcástica, no era malo, pero era algo apresurado decir eso, apenas tenían quince años.

-Alguna otra pareja?- dijo Isabela

-Si- dijo Lily para vengarse de Sirius- Sirius y Sam

-Mira, querida prima, esto es venganza?- preguntó Sirius

-Tomalo como quieras- dijo Lily despreocupadamente

Los presentes sonrieron, Lily si que sabía como vengarse.

-Cornamenta, **_nunca_**, te lo repito, **_nunca_**, engañes a _ésta_- dijo señalando a Lily- sino… no sabes lo que te espera.

-Gracias, supongo- dijo Lily- y no me digas _ésta_.

-OK

* * *

En la habitación Sam miraba un álbum de fotos.

Había unas que estaba con su mamá y su papá, otras con su hermano mayor que ya estaba casado, en otras con sus amigas y especialmente con Lily.

Lily, esa amiga que ella consideraba una hermana, esa hermana que no tuvo( a causa de que tuvo un hermano varón), en la que podía confiar y la que alegraba todos los días aunque no estuviera triste, sin Lily la vida sería muy distinta.

Y por último y no menos importante estaba Sirius, el amor de su vida, la persona que si le faltara se moriría, de angustia, pero sobretodo de dolor.

Ella sabía que todos tanto como Lily y él se preocuparon, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta cuanto la querían, que ella era importante para sus vidas.

* * *

**_Dejen sus opiniones, si les gustó o no. Besos!! :):):):)_**


	6. Regreso a Hogwarts y más sorpresas

Los chicos estaban en la habitación de Sam hablando de distintos temas, hasta que Lily sacó el tema de su prima y Remus

Los chicos estaban en la habitación de Sam hablando de distintos temas, hasta que Lily sacó el tema de su prima y Remus.

-Remus, qué pasó con mi prima en la fiesta después de que los presenté?- preguntó Lily

Todos lo miraron y se sonrojó.

-Este… bueno-

_--Flashback--_

_-Hola- dijo una voz detrás de Remus- vos debés ser Remus, no?_

_El chico asintió._

_-Vos debés ser Liz, la prima de Lily, no?- la chica asintió sonriente._

_-Te dijeron alguna vez que tenés lindos ojos- dijo la chica coquetamente_

_-Bueno, gracias… Lily me lo dijo la primera vez que la conocí, se nota que son primas- Liz se rió_

_-Si… Lils y yo somos igualitas, sino fuera porque somos primas y yo soy rubia de ojos celestes, yo creo que seríamos hermanas._

_Remus notó un brillo que nunca había notado en los ojos de alguien._

_-Sos muy linda- dijo Remus mirándola fijamente_

_-Gracias, vos también… -dijo sonrojada. Aunque ella no era muy… tímida._

_-Bueno, gracias, esto… querés bailar o seguimos hablando?- preguntó Remus_

_-Por qué no mejor hacemos las dos cosas al mismo tiempo- contestó la chica_

_-Si así lo querés, ningún problema_

_Mientras bailaban_

_-Así que sos amigo de mi prima y su novio, bueno de los demás- Remus asintió_

_-Tenés novia?- preguntó haciéndose la desinteresada, aunque en realidad estaba MUY interesada._

_-No_

_-Y estás buscando a alguien?_

_-Querés que te diga la verdad- Liz asintió_

_-La verdad es que no sé, aunque creo que si que estoy buscando a alguien_

_-Ah…y como sería la persona que buscás?_

_-No lo sé, tal vez simpática, dulce, que me escuche y que sea sincera_

_-Que dulce que sos, me gustan mucho los chicos así, pero hasta ahora no encuentro alguno cono esa característica. No hasta ahora… dijo acercándose más al chico_

_Remus se puso un poco nervios, aunque el también se estaba acercando._

_Y justo cuando se estaban por besar…se escuchó una explosión, y se separaron rápidamente, y fueron a ver que pasó._

_--Fin del flashback--_

Remus estaba más rojo que el pelo de Lily.

-Remus- dijo Lily seriamente, todos la miraron y Remus se puso nervioso-

-Q.. que pasa?

-Bienvenido a la familia- gritó Lily y lo abrazó, lo que provocó que cayeran de la cama.

Todos se reían, pero James se puso serio

-Lily, vení para acá

-Ay James! No te pongas celoso, si de sobras sabés que lo recibí en la familia, porque va a ser novio de mi prima- dijo dándole un beso

-Este… Lily, ella y yo no somos novio

-Ah pero lo van a ser, eso déjamelo a mi- dijo Lily

-Y como pensás hacer eso?- preguntó Lucas

-Hace cuantos años nos conocemos, mi querido Lucas?

-Hace… no me acuerdo, pero hace muchísimos años

-Y mis planes dan resultado?

-Si

-Y bueno, mejor no preguntes, y después **VOS** y Nataly y Sirius me van a ayudar, y vos Remus- dijo señalando al chico- no te preocupes

-Y yo no te tengo que ayudar?- Preguntó James

-Vos te venís ahora conmigo- le dijo sacándolo de la habitación

-Qué será que van a hacer?- preguntó Nataly

-Yo mejor ni pregunto- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara

Sam le pegó en la cabeza con un libro

-Auch! Eso dolió- dijo Sirius

Sam lo fulminó con la mirada

En la habitación de Lily la escena era muy distinta.

Lily cerró la puerta, empezó a besar a James apasionadamente, y el chico, bueno no se resistió y terminaron cayendo sobre la cama de la chica.

-Lily, para que me trajiste?

-Y bueno… sino volvemos con los chicos- dijo la chica con la respiración entrecortada.

Con eso James la empezó a besar de nuevo.

Los besos y las caricias ya iban más allá de cómo lo hacían siempre. El chico le empezó a besar el cuello y la chica suspiraba, y eso hacía que James perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-James…- suspiró Lily, James se estremeció- te… amo- dijo mientras acariciaba los músculos bien formados del chico.

-Yo… también Lils… - dijo mientras le sacaba la remera

-Esperé mucho tiempo para esto- dijo Lily mientras le sacaba la camisa al chico.

Pero el momento romántico no duró mucho tiempo, porque golpearon la puerta.

Se acomodaron la ropa, y Lils fue a abrir la puerta.

-Liz!.- dijo Lily

-Perdón si interrumpí algo- dijo la chica al ver a James

-No… no interrumpís nada- dijo – yo me voy …

-No, no, no, quedate, yo solo vengo a traerte una noticia Lily- dijo sonriente

-Qué pasó?

-Voy a Hogwarts con vos1

-Nah, que bueno- dijo contenta y la abrazó

-Que bueno- dijo James

-Que tal si vamos con los demás

Al llegar al salón estaban todos reunidos junto con los padres de Lily y los de Sam

-Por fin llegaron, aunque bueno, seguramente Lizita ( como le decía Sirius con cariño) los interrumpió-

-Sirius, Liz no interrumpió nada no James?

James respondió un rato después porque se acordaba de la escena con Lily hace unos minutos.

-Eh… ah si, este.. no interrumpió nada

-No, si no interrumpió nada… - dijo Sirius sarcásticamente

-Liz nos vino a dar una noticia que creo que no solo a mi me va a poner contenta- dijo mirando a Remus y todos se dieron cuenta

-Voy a ir a Hogwarts- dijo Liz

-Que bien- dijeron Sirius, Sam, Lucas y Nataly

-Remus, no decía nada?- dijo Lily

Remus se había quedado embobado mirando a Liz- Si, me pone muy contento tenerla allá.

Sirius y Lily rieron

-De que se ríen- preguntó el señor Evans

-De nada- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-No se notan que ustedes son primos- dijo la mamá de Lily sarcásticamente

-No, no se nota- la apoyó Nataly

-Todos se rieron

-Hija cuidate- decía la mamá de Lily

-Si mamá

-James vos también cuidate y cuídamela, por favor

-No te preocupes, que yo la cuido muy bien- dijo James

-Si tía no te preocupes que tu yerno te la cuida bien

-Adiós chicos… buen viaje!

-Gracias- dijeron todos

-Llegamos- dijo Lily

Una vez que acomodaron todo, fueron la gran salón a cenar. Y de pronto escucharon un grito.

-JAMES, volviste mi amor-James se la quería sacar de encima, era Zoe

-Zoe salí de acá

-No me querés más

-En realidad, nunca te quise

-Es verdad- dijo Lily- el me quiere a mi, no mi amor

-Si- dijo James y la tomó de la cintura y ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se besaron

.Zoe se fue indignada

-Búsquense un hotel!- gritó Sirius provocando la risa de todos los presentes

Lily le sacó la lengua y se sentaron a cenar.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Y dejen reviews por favor! ******


	7. El secreto de la hija

**Capítulo 7 El secreto de la hija**

Había pasado una semana de la vuelta al colegio. Hasta ahora estaba todo tranquilo, no hubo ningún problema.

Estaban desayunando en el Gran Salón.

-Buenos días- dijo Sabrina

-Buenos días -dijeron todos

-Sabri, hace cuanto que no te veo?- preguntó Lily

-Este… hace mucho- murmuró

-Y eso por qué?

-Porque… bueno… esto… yo

Pero no pudo continuar hablando porque Dumbledore se levantó y dijo

-Este sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade, la salida será por la mañana hasta la noche- dijo- era eso nomás, pueden continuar desayunando

-Lils- dijo James

-Si, mi vida, voy con vos- dijo Lily

James asintió- igual vamos todos no?

-Ah… Sabrina… respóndeme- dijo Lily, pero Sabrina ya no estaba

-Nataly, Sam… tenemos que hablar con ella- dijo Lily

Las chicas asintieron

-Vamos a clases- dijo Sirius

-Que tenemos ahora?- preguntó Remus, que iba con Liz tomados de la mano

-Pociones

-Si!- gritó Lily

Todos la miraron, sabían que esa era su materia favorita, además de que todos sabían de que era la favorita de Slughorn.

-Lils, no me hagas acuerdo de que te gusta pociones- dijo James

-Lo siento- dijo Lily- Ah, por cierto, después no me vengan diciendo " no me gusta"-

Todos la miraron extrañados

-Se los digo a Remus y a Liz- dijo Lily antes de salir corriendo

**-LILY MARIE EVANS!!** – gritó Remus y salió corriendo a buscarla

-Eh, a mi novia no le hagas nada- dijo James y también salió corriendo

Lucas, Nataly, Liz, Sirius y Sam, los quedaron mirando en silencio y después se rieron

-Que locos que están todos- dijo Lucas

* * *

En Hogsmeade, una anciana estaba sentada en un banco debajo de un árbol

-Mañana la veré y le diré la verdad, esa que nunca le dijeron- dijo la anciana.

* * *

En la mansión Evans, estaban reunidos, Helena, la madre de Lily y Alphard Black, su hermano.

-Alphard, tengo un extraño presentimiento- dijo Helena

-Qué sentís? – preguntó preocupado

-Siento…

-Decime, ya sabés que tus presentimientos siempre se cumplen- dijo Alphard

-Siento que Lily va a saber la verdad

-Estás hablado de… eso que nunca… le dijeron

-Si, nunca se lo dijimos por Albert mi marido, sabes que si se enteran, no sé que pasaría con nuestro poder

-Todavía no puedo creer que les importe más el poder, que su propia hija- exclamó Alphard

-Sabes que nos preocupamos por todos, por William, Ana, mi pequeño Tomas y claro, por Lily

-Pero por qué no se lo dicen de una buena vez?- preguntó alterado

Helena no contestó

-Ay hermana!

-Es que si alguien más lo sabe, en estos tiempos no sé… Voldemort, es capaz de hacer algo.

* * *

-Averiguame eso, Severus- dijo Voldemort

-Si, pero…

-Pero nada, hacés lo que yo te ordeno, ahora vete de aquí

Snape se retiró

* * *

Llegó el día sábado. El dia de la salida a Hogsmeade.

-Lils, estás re linda- dijo James

-Gracias- contestó- Chicas vengan! Entonces ese es el plan

-Plan para qué?- preguntó Lucas

-Para saber que le pasa a Sabrina- dijo Lily

- Y qué piensan hacer- preguntó Remus

-Seguirla- dijeron Sirius y Lily a la vez

-Como sabes? Dijo Lily

-Ay primita, yo conozco tus ideas, son tan…

-Eficaces- terminó Lily

-Si vos lo decís- dijo Liz

-Liz! Sos mi prima, no me hagas esto

-Yo no hice nada-dijo Liz ¬¬

¬¬- No, no hiciste nada- dijo sarcásticamente

-Mejor vámonos. Dijo Nataly

* * *

Caminaban por las calles llenas de Hogsmeade hasta que una anciana llamó

-Niña!

Todos se dieron vuelta-

-Vos- dijo señalando a Lily- Vos sos hija de Helena Black, casada con Albert Evans, vos sos…

-¿Que quiere?-preguntó Sirius

-Ella…

-¿Ella qué?- preguntó James

-Ella es la única con poderes para salvarnos a todos

Lily no sabía que decir

-Yo… no tengo poderes

-Eso es algo que nunca te dijeron- contestó la anciana

-Eso es mentira mi mamá y mi papá nunca me ocultarían algo, menos algo como esto- dijo Lily

-No lo sé, pero estoy completamente segura de que sos vos

* * *

Mientras tanto detrás de un árbol Severus Snape escuchaba la conversación

-_Esto tengo que decírselo_- se dijo Snape

* * *

-Eso es mentira, señora- dijo Lily

-No lo es…

-Lily- se escuchó que alguien la llamaba, era su tio Alphard.

-Tío- dijo Lily llorando

-Qué te pasa?

-Es que…- Lily lloraba

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó a los demás

-Había una anciana que se nos acercó, y dijo que Lily era la única con poderes para salvarnos a todos- dijo Nataly

-Era verdad- murmuró Alphard

-¿Qué era verdad?- preguntó Sirius

-Que lo que dijo la anciana es verdad- dijo Alphard.

En las Tres Escobas estaban todos reunidos, hablando del tema.

-Entonces es verdad- dijo Lily, su tío asintió

-¿Pero por qué nunca se lo dijeron?- preguntó Sirius

-Bueno, eso no lo puedo decir yo…

-Decímelo vos, por que yo con ellos no quiero hablar nunca más, ellos…- no puedo continuar porque empezó a llorar. James la abrazó

-.Lily entendelos

**-NUNCA**-

-Lily, no te enojes con ellos

-Como que no me enoje?- dijo- Si nunca me dijeron esto… y si fueron capaz de no decirme esto, entonces cuantas cosas más no me dijeron, eh?- Y salió corriendo, quería estar sola.

Quería pensar, no quería enojarse con nadie más.

No quería ni que James, ni Sirius ni los demás, se vieran expuestos a su enojo, pero sobretodo a su **dolor**.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**No les digo nada más. Dejen Reviews!, por favor!! jajaja )**


	8. Chapter 8

**cap 8**

Como le pudieron ocultar algo así?. Que ella tenía poderes, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía cuales eran.

Ella aceptaba que no se lo dijeran cuando era más chica, porque bueno, era más chica, que les costaba decírselo a los doce o trece años, pero no, se enteró por una anciana desconocida, que no sabía de donde había salido.

Tal vez, sus padres habían tenido alguna razón, pero ahora ella no podía pensar en nada… en nadie.

Ella sabía que todos la iban a apoyar y ayudar, pero no quería mezclarlos ,no, porque sus problemas, quizás de sus soluciones pero tampoco.

Ellos eran como un mundo aparte en el que nada malo podía pasar, bueno, tal vez alguna que otra pelea, pero sin sentido y a los cinco minutos ya estaba arreglado.

Lily sonreía mientras recordaba los momentos más lindos que había pasado con ellos. Hasta que se acordó de sus poderes.

_Poderes, poderes, poderes que poderes puedo tener yo?_ Pensaba Lily

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Evans, Helena estaba reunida con Alphard. El le había dicho lo que pasó en Hogsmeade.

-Que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó desesperada

-No sé

-Vamos a tener que explicarle la situación

-Así tendría que haber sido hace unos años no crees?

-Pero es que no me animaba, pensé que si se lo decía me iba a odiar- exclamó Helena

-Pero ya vez que ahora es así, por hacer las cosas mal, si me hubieras hecho caso… no creo que las cosas estarían así

-Ya sé, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento- dijo apenado. Por más que haya hecho algo malo, era su hermana, y no podía verla sufrir.

Porque el también sufría y como decía Lily _No llores que lloro yo._

Una sonrisa se asomó al acordarse de su sobrina.

-Yo no soy quien para juzgarte, pero me tenías que haber escuchado

-Lo sé, pero, es que… era muy difícil… voy a tener que hablar con Robert urgentemente

-Pienso que es lo mejor.

* * *

Después de haber llegado del pueblo, estaban reunidos en la sala común.

-Pobre de mi prima- dijo Sirius

-Quisiera poder estar con ella en estos momentos para apoyarla- dijo Nataly

-Voy a ir a buscarla- dijo James desesperado

Pero no hizo falta ir a buscarla, porque el retrato se abrió dejando paso a una pelirroja de ojo verdes.

Todos la miraron, ella no quería hablar con nadie, así que hizo como si no hubiera visto a nadie y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Voy a hablar con ella- dijo James, nadie dijo nada

* * *

En la habitación Lily, ésta lloraba seguramente ahora la verían como la "rara" y ella se preguntaba que había hecho de malo como para que le pasen estas cosas.

Tal vez había sido egoísta, ella no sabía como pero tal vez había sido así. Y si no no sabía ni como había sido ni que había hecho mal.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, ni siquiera se movió para ver quien era.

Quien mas sino James, **SU** James (aunque podía haber sido Sirius tal vez, o los demás).

-Lily- murmuró

Lily se hizo la dormida, pero en realidad estaba muy despierta.

-Lily, cariño- la movió un poco pero no pasó nada- yo… siempre voy a estar a tu lado, y también sé que pensás que ahora te van a llamar como la "rara"- como supo, pensó Lily- pero no es así, al contrario, nosotros, especialmente yo y sé que Sirius tampoco porque sos como su hermana aunque seas su prima, vamos a estar siempre para apoyarte y darte fuerzas para lo que venga, yo no sé si estarás escuchando todo esto, pero por si no lo escuchaste, cuando estés despierta, te lo voy a repetir.- y así dio por finalizado su "discurso".

Lily se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara con él.

-Es muy lindo lo que dijiste, James- - dijo Lily

James le dio un beso en la frente. Lily sonrió. Después de tanto llorar sonrió, es que así era James con ella, cuando estaba triste, le sacaba siempre una sonrisa.

-Entonces me escuchaste-

Lily asintió y le dio un beso, el cual cada vez era más y más apasionado.

Hasta que James bajó por su cuello hasta que se detuvo, Lily lo miró.

-Lo siento- murmuró- vos estás así y yo no puedo aguantar besarte.

-Sabés que tus besos para mí son como un remedio- dijo besándolo otra vez

* * *

**_Espero que les guste! _**

**_Adelanto: Lily hablará con Dumbledore_**


End file.
